The Secret That Everybody Knew
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Lenalee mishears a conversation between Allen and Lavi and gets the wrong idea. What will the two confused friends do? How can Allen figure out what's wrong with poor Lenalee? AllenxLenalee. And Lavi for some humor XD Revised!


**Finally! My first -Man Allena fic!! This one gave me a LOT of trouble. It took a long time to come up with a good idea for it. I had to re-write it twice before I finally settled on this one. So I hope it's good!! I wrote it in like 3 hours non-stop XD **

**Sorry I just realized that even after I re-edited it like 5 times, this fic is still kinda fast-pace! . **

**This is the re-edited version since not too many people liked the last one. Sorry I'm not changing Allen-kun and Nii-san though cause that's what I call them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did would I be writing fanfics about it?  


* * *

**

The Secret That Everybody Knew

Early morning sunlight filtered throughout all the windows of the Dark Order's building.

For some reason, the nice weather seemed to bring out more Akuma and the members had been given more and more missions recently.

Lenalee Lee strode carefully down the hallways to her brother's office, trying not to spill his coffee as she puffed a strand of long, jade hair from her face.

She could hear the murmur of voices up ahead but could not yet tell what they were saying. She could pick out her brother's voice and was delighted by the fact that she also heard Allen's and Lavi's, meaning their last mission must have been successful.

She was just close enough now to be able to pick up on what Lavi was saying though she didn't catch all of it.

"…ing you about Lenalee."

"Shut up!" Allen growled. "I _hate _that girl! She's so _annoying_. Don't even say her name."

Lenalee stopped dead in her tracks outside the door.

She missed Lavi's amused response but did not care. The beautiful morning shattered and came crashing down on top of her.

She drowned out everything else in the world, repeating the words Allen had just said in her mind over and over again. Her hands trembled and she forced her feet to move in the opposite direction, back the way she had come. She laid down the coffee tray on a small table outside the office and practically collapsed against the wall.

_Allen-kun…_hates_ me?_ She could feel tears swelling the corners of her violet eyes, spilling over her cheeks.

No longer able to contain herself, she turned and fled back towards her room.

* * *

"So you obtained the Innocence without any trouble?" Komui asked as Allen and Lavi entered the room.

"Yessir." Allen replied. "I just gave it to Hevlaska."

"What do you _mean_ 'yessir?'" Lavi broke in. "We had _plenty _of trouble from that Road girl! Although it _was _funny when she was taunting you about Lenalee." He smirked.

Allen blushed and turned his head away, completely avoiding Komui's deadly gaze. "Shut up!" He spat. "I _hate _that girl. She's so _annoying_! Don't even say her name."

There was a quick pause before Lavi intervened once again.

"Wow, you hate Road _that much,_ huh?" He asked. Allen just snorted in disgust. Komui kept his glare a moment longer before he realized something.

"Speaking of my lovely Lenalee, where is she? She's usually here with my coffee by now, it's not like her to be late!" He whined.

"Calm down Chief." Lavi rolled his eyes at Allen who hid a smirk. "How 'bout you just do your paperwork for now, huh?" Komui grumbled something under his breath but shockingly obliged. "Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come with me?" He offered to Allen.

"No thanks." For some unknown reason, something about Lenalee's absence was nagging at him.

"_What?!_" Lavi shouted. "Did you just turn down _food_?! Allen are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll eat later." Was all that he said before turning around and letting Lavi stare, flabbergasted, after him.

Once Allen was out of the office, he immediately noticed the tray of coffee sitting on the table. A sinking feeling came over him.

_She was here._ He thought. _But why…?_ He glanced around but she was nowhere to be seen. Confusion furrowed his eyebrows as questions flew about in his mind like a swarm of bees. Without saying a word to Komui or Lavi, he moved his feet towards Lenalee's room, knowing that was his best bet of where she was.

When he reached her door, he knocked softly a few times. At first, the only response he got was unbroken silence and he considered leaving after a moment. But then he heard muffled sniffing and strained his ears. _Is she crying?_ Worry for his good friend washed over him like a tidal wave.

"Lenalee?" He called out quietly. He could tell by her sobbing that she was trying to stop the tears to no avail. "Lenalee, are you all right? You're not sick are you?" He pressed, now making it a necessity to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm _fine!!_" She yelled furiously.

Allen was taken aback by her harsh tone. Something in his heart told him that she absolutely was _not _fine. What would drive her to shout at one of her best friends? It was like rejecting part of her own world.

"Lenalee please, tell me what's wrong." Allen begged, his concern bleeding into his voice.

There was a moment of silence.

"…Why would you even _say _my name when you hate it so much?" She finally asked between sobs.

"W-What? Lenalee, what do you-?" But he got no more from her, just stifled little cries.

Hopeless dismay came over the silver-haired Exorcist as he stood there, the locked door being the only thing separating him from her. He clenched his fists, hating the fact that he could not help her in any way. He sighed and bit his lip as he made one last attempt to help her with whatever it was she was dealing with on her own right now.

"I'm here for you, Lenalee." Was all that he whispered before he walked slowly away with a heavy heart.

When she was sure he had gone, Lenalee burst out into tears, not even trying to wipe them all away. _I'm so confused. Why would he say that he hates me and then come up here and…?_

But it did not matter. He hated her and that was all she needed to know.

Her heart beat more and more painfully each time as though every second it was breaking just a little bit more.

Her world was crumbling around her and she did not know what to do.

* * *

The following day, Lenalee forced herself to get out of bed and make her way down to her brother's office.

"Good morning, Nii-san." She attempted a cheery greeting but her smile was obviously fake and it was painfully half-hearted. Yet Komui failed to notice.

"Lenalee! Where were you all day yesterday? I was so worried!" He cried out, skipping over in joy to receive his coffee from his little sister.

"Well, I got as far as the office, but then I felt a little dizzy so I just went back to my room." She replied, her voice full of fatigue.

"My poor Lenalee! Are you sick??" He asked.

"No I'm all better now." She lied, giving him a false grin before setting down the tray and exiting the room.

As she walked, letting her feet decided where to take her, she was not aware of the two sets of approaching footsteps. She turned a corner of one of the hallways, and bumped into the one person she did not want to see. She gasped and looked up at Allen with agonized, violet eyes. Their gazes locked for a fraction of a second before she pushed past them and pelted off.

"Lenalee?!" Allen called after her.

"…What the Hell was that?!" Lavi shouted at Allen. "What'd you _do _to her? You made her cry _again,_ you moron?!"

"I-I don't know what's wrong with her." Allen stammered. "She was crying in her room yesterday and I tried to ask her but-" Words failed him as he tried to explain.

Lavi studied his flustered companion for a moment. He knew Allen was in love with Lenalee, Hell, everyone in the Dark Order knew – except the two lovebirds themselves perhaps – and Lavi was determined to get them together.

"Well, go get her!" Lavi grinned; deciding that this was the best way in the givien situation. He pushed Allen forward in the direction the girl had run off in.

"E-Eh? W-What do you me-?"

"-Just go." Lavi cut him off. Allen blinked at him a few times before obeying, and dashing after Lenalee.

"Geez, he can be real stupid sometimes, especially when it comes to this kinda thing." Lavi sighed, scratching his head as he watched his friend go. "Oh well, guess that's why _I'm_ here!"

* * *

Lenalee finally came to a halt just outside of the Dining Hall.

She leaned against the wall, panting and unsure of what to do anymore. She knew she would never be able to bring herself to be able to live like this every day. How _could_ she when she needed to run or avoid Allen's gaze whenever they were near? She could not even bear the thought of it, constantly running from her best friend as though she were being hunted.

_I'm no fool. _She thought to herself. _I _know _I'm in love with him, but why can't I see that it'll obviously never work out now? ...It's amazing how someone can break your heart, but you can still love them with all the little pieces…_She thought somewhat bitterly.

She covered her face with one hand, trying to catch her breath and clear her mind. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her opposite wrist and she realized too late that he had been following her. She tried to shake him off but his left hand was too powerful, his fingers secured tight around her wrist. Allen felt her pulse double when she looked at him, and he was determined to find out why.

There was a moment of hard breathing as they both tried to regain their air supplies before Allen finally spoke up.

"Lenalee, _please_ tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded. "Was it something _I _did?" The agony was plain in his voice and easily seen in his silver irises.

Lenalee felt so confused. She shook her head, trying to force everything to make sense. She tried to jerk her hand away from him again, but Allen held on, relaxing his grasp when he finally felt her give in. "Lenalee, please," He repeated, his voice calmer now, his sincere concern lacing his voice. "Don't cry. You know how I feel about that. I _hate _it when you cry." He murmured.

"Not _only _then!" Lenalee whispered.

"W-What?" Allen blinked in utter confusion at the hard dislike that shown in her eyes.

"That's not the _only _time you _hate me!"_ She repeated, her voice quivering and finally being overrun by her sobs.

Allen stared at his friend. Obviously no one hated anyone and both of them were confused about something that was inferior, yet could still tear them apart like that.

Allen raked his mind for something he might have done or said to upset her. _When did I _ever _say that I hated her? _He tried desperately to recall the last time he had said he hated _anyone_. Then it all fell into place.

"Lenalee! Did you overhear mine and Lavi's conversation with Komui yesterday?" He asked, brightening up. Lenalee let her hand fall from her face. She looked at him with those watery violet eyes. All hatred and dislike had vanished and Allen now saw that she was not angry, but simply just as hurt and confused as he was. She nodded.

"You said…I was annoying and hated to even hear my name…" She whispered, her heart on the verge of shattering right then and there.

A relieved smile broke out across Allen's face and Lenalee could only blink at him with too many mixed emotions. Allen tugged her wrist and pulled her away from the wall.

"Lenalee! I was talking about _Road_!" He exclaimed.

The girl blinked, letting a single tear fall from her eye as she stared at him. She understood his smile now and the sparkle in her eyes came back.

"Oh, Allen-kun…" She trailed off, joy washing over her. Her heart felt elated as Allen hugged her out of sheer delight since he was so caught up in the moment. Relief flooded around the two of them, both equally glad that the misunderstanding had not torn them apart.

"Lenalee, I don't _hate_ you." He spat the word like it was poison to be used with her name. "Just the opposite..."

However, what they did not realize was that the doors to the Dining Hall were creaking open from the inside all the while.

And they were standing in the dead center of everyone's viewpoints.

Lavi - the one who opened the door, of course - cut off his conversation with Reever the second the doors opened fully. All eyes in the cafeteria turned to look at the couple and all fell silent.

Everyone had heard what the silver-haired Exorcist had just confessed.

Allen's eyes doubled in size and Lenalee gasped, as they quickly broke apart, blushing.

Lavi was the first to break the silence with a suggestive whistle.

"Wow Reever, I'm glad we decided to leave early!" He added with a barely contained chuckle.

"L-L-L-Lavi?!" Allen exclaimed while Lenalee turned her flushed face away. "Wh-Wha…?" Everyone in the Dining Hall stared at him with amusement dancing in their eyes. "Umm…H-How did you get here before us, Lavi?" Allen laughed, trying to improvise and change the subject as quickly as possible. Lavi smirked and figured he would play along.

"Well, I went around the corner, but you two lovebirds took off in the opposite direction and must have run all the way around to get here." The grin was still clear on his face.

"O-Oh, is that so?" Allen laughed. Lenalee groaned at his failed attempts to act like no one had just seen anything. Allen soon realized it was hopeless too and he sighed, giving up.

He looked up at the numerous members of the Dark Order that were still staring at him grinning from the entertainment during their breakfast.

Thank all goodness in the universes that Komui Lee was not one of these people.

"So I guess everyone heard that." Allen twitched his eyebrow in annoyance at the 'perfect' timing when Lavi had opened the door and his and Lenalee's 'perfect' position directly in plain sight of everyone.

He managed to steal a glance at the female Exorcist, and judging by her looks, she wanted to crawl into a hole.

But Allen wanted to crawl into _the depths of Hell_.

Lavi gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Allen. Everyone already knew anyways!"

"EH?!"

"It's true." Reever spoke up. "We were all just waiting for you to make a move or something."

"…Just…swear on your lives you won't tell Komui…" Allen clenched his fists, trying to bite back his terror at the thought and he shuddered. Lenalee drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Lavi promised.

"I hope not!" Lenalee gasped. "For all your sakes! Especially you, Allen-kun!" She stared at him with horror in her eyes, trying to shake off images her mind was giving her of her friend's possible demise. Allen shivered again.

"Don't sweat it you two. I'm sure he already knows anyway." Lavi shrugged.

"HUH?!" Allen and Lenalee cried simultaneously.

"But don't worry about him just yet, Allen." He grinned.

"'Just yet.' _That_ makes me feel better…" The boy muttered.

Lavi then walked up to them and gave Lenalee a push towards Allen who instantly caught her.

"Wh-Wha-? Lavi!" Allen protested.

"Now come on in and eat!" The Junior Bookman invited, shoving both of them forward.

The other members of the Dark Order all resumed their prior conversations and began eating again. Allen and Lenalee shared an accidental glance with one another, before blushing – with smiles - and looking away. "Come on Allen, better eat while you still can before Komui's through with you!"

"Dear God…" The Exorcist sweatdropped.

"But Lavi, _promise _you won't say a word to Nii-san?" Lenalee begged.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand dismissively. "Yours is The Secret That Everybody Knew."

* * *

**A/N: ...I think my next Allena fic will be _much_ better. I'm still not too happy with this one but it is what it is, neh? ^_^;; **

**Btw I hate the RoadxAllen pairing in case you couldn't tell. Road's all right by herself but with Allen....no. Just no.  
**

**Anyways Please review!!**


End file.
